


No Books

by Ilthit



Category: The Violet Carlyle Mysteries - Beth Byers
Genre: F/F, Homoromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Kate loves Victor. And she *likes* Violet.Yes I gotta gay everything up.





	No Books

Kate would readily admit she liked Violet. She hadn't at first glance, but that was how these things happened with her. People wormed their way into her heart, will she or nil she. Victor had, too. He was a good man and a good match for her, in terms of character--and with enough money to keep her mother quiet, too. 

Only to herself she might admit she liked the way Victor reminded her of his sister. It was an odd, wrong, altogether twisted thing to notice, but in the quiet of her thoughts, she did not see the need to condemn herself for it. 

Deeper down--so deep she'd rather not even turn her analytical powers upon those shadowy regions--in the bowels of who she was, she knew Violet's beauty sparked her like Victor's never would. Love was love. She had loved her first fiancé. She loved Victor. What she felt for Violet was something altogether different. She liked her. She wanted her. She wanted those tinted lips on breast, those never-still fingers on her thigh. From the brief fumblings with the men she'd loved, she already suspected she'd have to call up the sister's image to pretend that kind of passion with the brother. 

There were no books out there about what she was. If there were, she'd not be seen with them. She couldn't be. Not every nook and cranny of her belonged to the far too perceptive men and women in her life. 

It was enough that she knew.


End file.
